justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Call Me
|artist= |year= 1980 |mode= Solo |dg= |difficulty= |effort= |nogm= 3 |nosm= |pc= (Remake) |gc= (Remake) |lc= |mashup= |alt= |pictos = 68 |nowc = CallMe |perf = Julia Spiesser}} "Call Me" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance 2'' The dancer is a woman with green ponytailed hair. She wears a light green one-shoulder top, dark green leggings, pink stiletto heels, a single green bracelet, and a shiny pink fanny pack. Remake In her remake, she has turned mostly blue. Her hair is now in a shade of dark blue and her shirt is now cyan with dark blue stripes. Her pants are also dark blue with a single pink stripe, and her bracelet is also in a shade of blue. Background Just Dance 2 The stage has a dark steel background with phone cords all around it and stage lights on the floor. Remake In the remake, the background is pink and the cords are light blue and black; there are also some lights on the floor. Whenever the Gold Move occurs, the background gets darker, and it turns blue in the bridge. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves '''in this routine, all of which are the same: '''All Gold Moves: Shake both of your arms. Call Me All Gold Moves (JD2).gif|All Gold Moves ( ) Call Me GM (Remade).png|All Gold Moves (Remake) Just_Dance_2_Call_Me_by_Blondie_HQ_Choreography.gif|All Gold Moves in-game Captions Call Me ''appears in Puppet Master Modes in ''Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to her dance moves: * Alright * Flying Down * Hairbrush * Smack 'N' Throw * Touch Me * Whip 'N' Throw Trivia * Call Me is the second song by Blondie in the series. * Call Me has an avatar on . It can be obtained by reaching level 800 on the World Dance Floor. ** It also has an avatar on , where it can be unlocked at level 5 on the same feature. ** The avatar also appears on the Just Dance 2016 avatar bar (along with all avatars from the previous games and some from 2016) when unlocking a new avatar, even though the avatar can only be obtained by buying it with mojocoins. * There are two lines that are not in English; the first is "Amore chiamami" (Italian) and the second is "Appelle moi mon chéri" (French) (note the accent is missing on the é); they both mean "Call me my dear". Because of this, it is the first song in the series to feature three different languages. ** It is followed by Run the Show and It’s My Birthday. * The remake was meant to have a background closer to the original one and blue lipstick and make-up on the dancer's face; the make-up was removed later on and the background was made purple. * The dancer is featured on the front of the NTSC boxart but with a different color scheme (She has a purple outfit instead of a green one). * In Call Me’s pictogram sprite, there is a beta pictogram that also appears on a screenshot of a beta gameplay.http://jdnowweb-s.cdn.ubi.com/prod/20150115_1722/songs/CallMe/assets/web/pictos-sprite.png * Call Me samples I Was Made For Lovin’ You. * The guitar on this pictogram (as the version) does not appear in the preview. Gallery CallMe cover jd2.png|''Call Me'' callme.jpg|''Call Me'' (Remake) Callme thumb@2x.jpg|''Call Me'' (Beta Remake) callmemenu.png|''Call Me'' on the menu Callme cover@2xUpdate.jpg| cover Callme cover@2x.jpg|Beta Just Dance Now cover Callmeavatar.png|Avatar on 011.png|Avatar on and Golden_Call Me.png|Golden avatar Diamond_Call Me.png|Diamond avatar CallMepictos.png|Pictograms call me beta picto.png|Beta pictogram CallMeBetaPicto2.png|Beta pictogram 2 Screenshot_10ffffffffffffffffff.png|Beta dancer File:Z2.jpg callmedancer2.jpg|Coach extraction 1 artwork.just-dance-2.598x720.2010-08-12.13.png|Coach extraction 2 callme_coach_1@2x.png|Coach extraction 3 (Beta Remake) Videos Official Music Video File:Blondie - Call me Gameplays Just Dance 2 - Call Me Extractions Just Dance, Call Me, Extraction Just Dance Now - Call Me Green Screen Extraction Just Dance 2 - Call Me by Blondie References Site Navigation de:Call Mezh:叩我！ Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs by Blondie Category:Remade Songs Category:Console Exclusives Category:Julia Spiesser